Due to the popularity of mobile terminals having photographing functions, such as smart phones, tablet computers, users have increasingly higher expectations for the mobile terminals to be capable of performing time-delay photographing during selfie photographing, group photographing, and the like. Therefore, how to perform time-delay photographing becomes important to the development of mobile terminals.
Conventionally, a mobile terminal provides a menu setting interface for conducting time-delay photographing. The menu setting interface includes a time-delay button. When the user selects the time-delay button, the terminal displays a time-delay item that includes a plurality of time options corresponding to different delay times. The use then selects a time option, and the terminal performs time-delay photograph according to the selected time option. However, such usage of menu setting interface may be inefficient.